


As the Sun Sets, So Do I Rise

by Flips_and_Quips



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flips_and_Quips/pseuds/Flips_and_Quips
Summary: The Cairo Museum of Antiquities has just received a shipment of new artefacts from king Ahkmenrah's tomb to be temporarily put on display before the entire exhibit is shipped off to Cambridge. The prize above all else? The Pharaoh himself and his fabled Tablet are among the new showcases for the exhibit.Things are bound to get interesting.
Relationships: Evelyn Carnahan (the Mummy (1999)) & Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum), Evy Carnahan O'Connell & Ahkmenrah
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	As the Sun Sets, So Do I Rise

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** **Okay, so technically, Ahkmenrah was found during the 1930's but in this AU, he was found a decade earlier and before he's shipped off to Cambridge, he's put on display at the Cairo Museum of Antiquities as a temporary exhibit. Also, I'm not sure about the specifications of how his Tablet works and while its at the Museum of Antiquities, I know it should bring everything to life but let's just say that for this fic, it only brings Ahkmenrah back to life in the meantime. Maybe it's recharging or the sequencing of the slabs are different? I don't know, I'm going to use handwavey fanfic magic.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mummy or the NatM franchises, sadly. They belong to Universal Studios and 20th Century Fox/Disney respectively.**

* * *

Evelyn was on her way to her office when she heard an indistinct sound of groaning in the distance, unmistakable in the eerie stillness of the night. She paused mid-step, feeling a frisson of fear slither down her spine for one heart-stopping moment before she quickly rallied herself. 

It was probably just her imagination playing tricks on her, she did just have a long day after all.

Nonetheless, she still had to make sure it truly was nothing. Just to be safe. 

As she approached the origin of the noise — one of the museum's storage rooms — she slowed to a stop by the doorframe, clutching at it with a white-knuckled grip as she peered in.

"Hello?" She tentatively called out into the room, squinting her eyes to try and spot anything amiss in the gloom. 

It was quiet for a long while. Then, unexpectedly, she heard it again. A muffled grunt and the rumble of one the sarcophagi shaking from side to side.

Evelyn's hand flew to her chest as her heart jumped up to her throat, and she had to bite back a squeak of surprise. "Good lord," she uttered breathlessly, stumbling back from her spot by the doorframe. 

She stared at the sarcophagus in question, holding her breath in terrified anticipation. It was still for some time again. Evelyn was more than happy to dismiss it as trick of the light or some other flimsy excuse to assuage her frayed nerves when, unexpectedly, it started to shake with renewed vigour.

There was no mistaking it now but who—?

Then, like a flash of lightning, the truth struck its devastating blow and she was left spluttering in the aftermath.

 _Jonathan_.

Only her brother would be foolish enough to attempt something like this for a bit of laughs.

With this in mind, she marched up to the sarcophagus that was still rattling in place, the grunts and groans growing louder and more frantic as she approached.

There, nestled in the middle of the sarcophagus, was a body wrapped from head to toe in scraps of cloth.

"Oh, Jonathan," Evelyn huffed in anger, mindful to keep her voice down to avoid alerting Dr. Bey. She reached into the sarcophagus, yanking at one edge of the cloth wrapped around the wriggling body's head.

"This is beyond inappropriate, I'll have you know," she whispered heatedly, to which the bundled person grunted and renewed their efforts of shaking free of their wraps in response.

"I don't know why you have in your head that—" Whatever else Evelyn was going to say was abruptly forgotten when she finally managed to unravel the strips of cloth wrapped around the person's head. An unfamiliar face greeted Evelyn, and she took a startled step back. Unfocused eyes met hers, tufts of curly hair sticking up on end the more the tightly-bound wraps around the man's head came undone.

Oh. So it wasn't her brother then.

No matter. Probably one of his old university friends, or a local chap he had found and bribed to pull off a stunt like this.

"I hope you know that you could get in trouble for this," Evelyn snapped, putting as much authority as she could into her voice as she planted her hands on her hips. "Whatever it is my brother promised you, I assure you it is not worth a night in prison. Which is exactly what you'll get for breaking and entering, a-a-and _desecrating_ museum property!"

" _Who are you_?" The man croaked, his voice hoarse, cracking with each word like it had been a while since he had the chance to speak.

Frustratingly enough, the man did not look cowed by the fact that he could very well be arrested for a stunt like this. Rather, his attention was soon diverted and he was pointedly ignoring Evelyn in favour of swivelling his head to take in the dimly-lit storage room, a furrow between his brows.

Oh, the nerve!

It hadn't sunk in that the man had not spoken in English _or_ Arabic. Not yet, at least.

Still lost in a cloud of indignant anger, Evelyn merely clicked her tongue and answered with a brusque, "I'm Evelyn, the librarian, and it would do you good if you got out of there. Have you no respect for the dead?"

" _What are you saying? You are not making any sense_." The man blinked at her, and his lackadaisical response was really testing Evelyn's patience.

But instead of responding, she paused and blinked back at him as his words finally sunk in. Then she blinked again, her lips parting in a moue of surprise.

The man had spoken in fluent _Egyptian_ , of all things.

If this _was_ one of Jonathan's friends, he was certainly putting in a lot of effort for something that would ultimately land him in a heap of trouble. 

That thought alone was enough to snap Evelyn out of her shock, and she bustled closer to the lip of the sarcophagus. "Alright, that's enough. I don't know who you are, sir, but I assure you that Dr. Bey will be furious with the _both_ of us if he sees you in there so if you'd please get out, it will save us a lot of trouble."

The man squinted at her in distrust and frustration, pressing himself against the other side of the sarcophagus. " _Do not come any closer,_ " he commanded, a wary glint in his eyes. " _Where am I_?"

Was he still going on with the act? Unbelievable.

Evelyn let out a little huff of breath. "I _will_ call one of the night watchmen, this is your last chance!"

" _Speak plainly_ ," The man argued right back. While his voice was still raspy, it now held an undercurrent of steel that had Evelyn stopping short. " _I have already said that I cannot understand you._ "

On a whim, Evelyn decided to humour him. She had a feeling they would simply be going in circles if they kept this up. " _You're in the Museum of Antiquities,_ " she responded in turn, or at least she tried to. There really wasn't a direct translation for _museum_ in Egyptian.

The man seemed to take this in, staring pensively down at his lap. " _Museum_ ," he parroted slowly, as if to test the word for himself. Then he turned to Evelyn once again, hesitating only for a moment. In the next breath, he asked, " _I have not heard of this place before. What kingdom does_ Museum _belong to_?"

Evelyn gawked at the strange man, jaw slack in disbelief. He stared back at her, his expression unwavering in its intensity.

"I think that perhaps you've had one too many drinks," she sighed in English as she pinched at the bridge of her nose, unsettling the perch of her glasses as she did so. Brilliant, absolutely brilliant.

He cocked his head, not unlike a curious puppy would. That shouldn't have endeared him to her as much as it did but tonight was a night of strange firsts, it would seem.

She decided to set aside that thought and instead chose to focus on squirrelling the man out through the loading dock before Dr. Bey was any the wiser. Let Jonathan deal with his rip-roaring drunk friend.

"Alright then, come along you," Evelyn tutted, gesturing for him to crawl out of the sarcophagus. "We don't have all night. Dr. Bey won't be staying in his office for much longer."

He set his jaw stubbornly, making no move to comply. " _I_ _asked a question_ ," he insisted imperiously, looking far more dignified than a man sloshed up to his eyes had any right to be.

"And I'll answer them as soon as you get out of there!" Evelyn snapped back, finally losing her cool. She froze, belatedly realising the pitched volume of her voice. She risked a peek over her shoulder, tense as a strung bow. Thankfully, she didn't hear any patter of footsteps approaching them.

On the other hand, the man had reared back, his eyes comically wide. " _You dare_ —"

Evelyn used his momentary distraction to tug him by his arms, pulling him towards the lip of the sarcophagus. He spilled forward in an unseemly heap, squawking as he dangled upside down. She hushed him frantically, hovering close by as she helped him climb the rest of the way down.

" _Of all the indignities_ ," he grumbled under his breath, nearly pitching forward when a loose strip of cloth got caught under his foot.

"Yes, yes, how utterly embarrassing for you," Evelyn huffed unsympathetically, quickly stepping back once the man was on his two feet. He looked utterly ridiculous, still wrapped in those god forsaken strips of cloth but far be it from her to tell him off for it. That wasn't on her top list of priorities at the moment.

"Just who do you think you are?" Evelyn whispered, pursing her lips as she surveyed him with a critical eye. Now that she could see him better under the light of a nearby torch, she noticed that the man wasn't swaying on his feet, nor did he have the flush of inebriation on his cheeks.

When he once again showed no comprehension of her words, she had to bite back a groan. After some moment of hesitation, she repeated the same question in Egyptian.

It was like a flip had been switched. Suddenly the sulking man before her was standing taller, his expression clearing of the earlier storm that was no doubt brewing. There was something intimidating in the stately way he held himself, a manner of unspoken elegance in his posture, but a part of Evelyn refused to back down and so she found herself mimicking him.

" _I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my fathers_. _And who are_ you?"

And really, what else did Evelyn expect.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** **Alright, so Ahkmenrah might seem a little OOC but keep in mind, at this point he's been living his undead life in relative isolation in his tomb with only his parents as company. The Ahkmenrah we see in the NatM has had some time to adapt to the recent millennia he's woken up in. At this point in time, he's still the king of all of Egypt. Or at least the way he behaves reflects that.**


End file.
